I LIKE TRAINS! :D
by Master Derpy
Summary: Come with this random journey with my story 'the way I see it' Occs and the ninja crew with the I like trains kid with some mine turtles. Rated T for your safety
1. Chapter 1

Nikita:WAS UP!?

Me:...

Nikita:-_-

Me:Okay...

Rose:Um...

*Random serpentine comes in but they don't see*

Ashley:I FILL LIKE A SIR! :D

*serpentine come closer,I like train's kid comes in*

I like trains kid:*Smiles*I like trains!

*serpentine get ran over by trains*

Ashley:*Sees I like trains kid*DUDE!YOU MADE IT :D

Chani:*Hypnotized voice*Shirtless Zane...

Everybody:o.0

Bella:Hermana?

**Okay review!:D I want to do more of this because its fun! XP!I like Trains kid is going to be in here :D Yay!**


	2. Hello!

_I LIKE TRAINS_

_Hey! Have you heard of the I Like Trains kid?_  
_He's pretty cool, but I think there's something wrong with him_  
_I don't know if he's cursed, or if it's something with his brain_  
_But the only thing he ever says is:_

_I LIKE TRAINS_

_From birth the I Like Trains kid never spoke a word_  
_Not even to his parents, not a single sounds was heard_  
_But on the first day of school the teacher asked his name_  
_All he did was smile as he said:_

_I LIKE TRAINS_

_They put him on some Ritalin to see if that would help_  
_The doctor found the perfect dose and asked him how he felt_  
_He stared at the doctor with that same creepy smile_  
_And the I Like Trains kid said:_

_"I feel great!"_

_He got a fancy job and he straightened out his life_  
_He met a nice girl who he asked to be his wife_  
_As they stood at the altar, and prepared to say their vows_  
_He put a ring on her finger, and he said:_

_I LIKE TRAINS_

_Got bad grades? I like trains!_  
_Awkward date? I like trains!_  
_Don't like trains? ..._

_I LIKE TRAINS (double chorus)_

Me:Hmm... Interesting...Hmm...

Vicky:What are you doing?

Me:What?(No!)

Ashley:LOOK OUT SHE HAS A NOSE!*Takes gun out and trys to shoot Vicky*

Vicky:O.O No I don't!well one on my face but that's it!

Me:GUYS!(Ninja crew)COME OUT NOW!

*Ninja crew comes out*

Lloyd:*Looks at I like trains kid*Hey

I like trains kid:*smiles and breathes in*

Everybody:NO!*Trys to stop the I like trains kid but Rose steps on a mine turtle*

Mine turtle:"Hello"*Explodes*

Rose:*Looks at Lloyd who killed the mine turtle with his epic powers!* 'sigh' Thanks...

Kai:PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!

Me:No...

Kai: :'(

Cole:I like CAKE!

Bella:JESUS!Are the ninja on drugs!?

Chani:Ummm...ZANE!?

Zane:Yes?

Chani:Are you on drugs?

Zane:No But Sensei was smoking some think smelling odd..

Me:WE'RE DOOMED!

Jay:Why?

Me:HE'S SMOKING WEED!

Nya:Hehe :3

Me:Da flab?

Cole:Pineapples!

Me:-_-

Zane: o.0 don't you like Pineapples?

Me:No...

Jay:*Kissing pillow* I love you

Everybody:o.0

Kai:JAY!What are you doing with Fred the pillow!?

Jay:My pillow!*Hisses at Ashley who tried to shot Fred the pillow*

Nikita & Lloyd:IT'S ALIVE! o.0

Mother doomsday:What's alive? (Me:how get here?)

Lloyd & Nikita:THE PILLOW!

*Pillow jumps out of Jay's arms and hops around with Jay chasing it*

Jay:Come back my love!

Fred the pillow:NUH!

Me:Uhh...

I like trains kid:I like trains :D*Fred the pillow get ran over by trains*

Me:'sigh'thanks i thought for a second that i would have to ask Ashley would have to take out her-

Ashley:NARWHALS!

Nikita:...Narwhals of death!

Narwhals:Hey guys!

Nikita:Ring,Ring?

Ashley:uh...Hello?

Nikita:Ring,Ring?

Ashley:Uh...Hello?

Nikita:...NARWHALS HERE!

Ashley:NARWHALS!

Narwhals:SUP HOME DOGS!?

Ashley & Nikita:Not much

Narwhals:Cool...Well bye guys!

Ashley & Nikita:BYE!*Waves*

Nikita:I like Narwhals

Ashley:Me too!

Nikita:Remember when we tried to kill Charlie?

Ashley:yeah...those where the days

Weird voice:FLASHBACK!

* * *

*FLASH BACK!*

Blue Retarded Unicorn(Ashley):Charlie wake up sleepy head

Pink Retarded Unicorn(Nikita):Yeah silly sleepy head,Wake up.

Charlie:*wakes up*This better be *Beep* Important,Is the meadow on fire?

Pink and Blue retarded Unicorn:*Sets the meadow on fire and runs away*YEAH!

Charlie:HEY!This wasn't in the script!

* * *

Ashley & Nikita:'sigh' I wish i could go back and do that again D:

Mine turtle:I has time machine :D

Ashley & Nikita:YAY :D!*Goes back in time*

Everybody:o.0

Bella:we-we-wel-well that's all folks!(IS that right?)

*Portal opens and Ashley head peeks out*

Ashley:NARWHALS!I FILL LIKE SIR!XD

_MINE TURTLE_  
_MINE TURTLE_  
_The MINE TURTLE_  
_MINE TURTLE_

_Mine Turtle's on the road, the llama whipping by._  
_Mine Turtle's got a smile sweet as pie flavored pie._  
_Skater kid tells the cop "You can't tell me what to do!"_  
_Watch out! When Mine Turtle says hello to you._  
_  
_

_Mine turtle:Hello!_

_MINE TURTLE_  
_MINE TURTLE_  
_The MINE TURTLE_  
_MINE TURTLE_  
_Whoooo ohhh_

_Mine Turtle's travelled round the world, from Cairo to Madrid._  
_Saw a gun-toting potato and the I Like Trains kid._  
_Visited Desmond on the moon in his flying machine._  
_Fought the aliens!_

_"Throoooww the cheeeese!"_

_He stole alien technology, and built a time machine._  
_Went back in time to 100 million B .C._  
_The caveman asked, "What kind of animal are you?"_  
_"Technically I'm a tortoise."_

_"I AM A STEGOSAURUS!"_

_MINE TURTLE_  
_MINE TURTLE_  
_MINE TURTLE – whooo ohhhhh!~_

_Listen up, I'll tell you where Mine Turtle came from._  
_In a petting zoo one day there was a man named Tom._  
_He shouted, "Drunk science!", then he drank a cold one._  
_And soon he had made the world's first turtle-bomb._  
_The cops tried to stop him before he could explode._

_"LOOK OUT HE'S GOT A NOSE!"_

_"Wait, no he doesn't.."_

_MINE TURTLE_  
_MINE TURTLE_  
_The MINE TURTLE_  
_MINE TURTLE_  
_MINE TURTLE_  
_MINE TURTLE_  
_MINE TURTLE_  
_The MINE TURTLE_  
_(MINE TURTLE)_

**Hope you like it :D**

**Nya sister of fire:THANKS!:D**

**Wizard101:I KNOW! :D**

**Mineturtle O.o:NARWHALS! NARWHALS OF DEATH!XD**

**okay so yeah...I want some dares or truths or just random things!I might make Fred the pillow come back! :D(I only own some of this)**

**"THROW THE CHEESE!"**

**Rose:**

**In the summer your the winter **

**in the finger your the splinter **

**In the banquet your the stew **

**Say,i could without you**

**Kai:**

**In the garden your the gopher**

**In the levi's your the loafer **

**like an over turned conoe**

**well,I could do without you  
**

**Rose:**

**You can go to Philadelphia **

**Take a hake to Hackensack **

**Hey,I'll never ring a bell fer yer **

**or yell fer yer to come back**

**Kai:**

**In the question you the why **

**In the ointment you're the fly**

**Rose:**

**Thought I know some thing are**

**Indefensible **

**like a buck or two**

**if there's one thing I can do without**

**I can do without you**

**Kai:**

**In the barrel you're the pickle **

**In the goldmine you're a nickel**

**you're the tack inside my shoe**

**Yes,I can do without you**

**Rose:  
In my bosom you're a dagger**

**You're a mangy carpetbagger **

**In the theater you're the 'boo'**

**I can do without you**

**Kai:**

**You got charms that ain't **

**bewitchin' me **

**you've got a face no one would paint**

**Rose:  
I got the darndest itch in me **

**to be wherever you ain't**

**Kai;**

**In the bullfrog you're the croak**

**Rose:**

**In the forest,Poison oak**

**Kai:  
Tough I know somethings are **

**necessary**

**My half-pint buckaroo**

**If there's one thing I can do**

**Without**

**I can do without...**

**Rose;**

**You're a knothead!**

**Kai:**

**You're a faker!**

**Rose:**

**You're a bonehead!**

**Kai:**

**Troublemaker! **

**Both:  
I can do without you!**

**So this is like the middle of their relationship!:D Btw that was Calamity Jane 'I can do without you' and i've got to sing it to like a load of people and i'm totally scared! **


	3. SWIMMING IN THE SEA!

_I LIKE TRAINS_  
_Hey! Have you heard of the I Like Trains kid?_  
_He's pretty cool, but I think there's something wrong with him_  
_I don't know if he's cursed, or if it's something with his brain_  
_But the only thing he ever says is:_  
_I LIKE TRAINS_  
_From birth the I Like Trains kid never spoke a word_  
_Not even to his parents, not a single sounds was heard_  
_But on the first day of school the teacher asked his name_  
_All he did was smile as he said:_  
_I LIKE TRAINS_  
_They put him on some Ritalin to see if that would help_  
_The doctor found the perfect dose and asked him how he felt_  
_He stared at the doctor with that same creepy smile_  
_And the I Like Trains kid said:_  
_"I feel great!"_  
_He got a fancy job and he straightened out his life_  
_He met a nice girl who he asked to be his wife_  
_As they stood at the altar, and prepared to say their vows_  
_He put a ring on her finger, and he said:_  
_I LIKE TRAINS_  
_Got bad grades? I like trains!_  
_Awkward date? I like trains!_  
_Don't like trains? ..._  
_I LIKE TRAINS (double chorus)_

Me:I'M BACK :D

LJ:And I'm with her XD

Me:YAY!

Jay:FRED!WHY!?

Lloyd:BE A MAN*Kicks jay in the...umm...balls*

Jay:*Starts throwing up*

Chani:JESUS! must of hit him really hard!

Lloyd:Oh!...ops!

Nya:Hehe :3

me:Da flab?(AGAIN!?)

LJ:Lets sin the narwhals Song!

LJ & Me:

Narwhals Narwhals swimming in the Ocean Causing a Commotion

Cuz they are so awesome

Narwhals Narwhals swimming in the ocean

Pretty big and pretty White

They beat a polarbear in a fight

Like an underwater Unicorn

They got a kickass facial horn!

Their the jedi's of the sea!

They stop Cthuly eating ye!

Narwhals they are Narwhals Narwhals!

Just dont let them touch your balls!

Narwhals They are narwhals!

Inventors of the Shishkebab!

Ashley:NARWHALS!

Nikita:...NARWHALS OF DEATH!

Kai:Peanut butter jelly time!

Cole:I LIKE CAKE!

Me:SHUT THE **** UP!

Everybody accept for Cole and Kai:YEAH!

Cole & Kai: :'(

Lloyd:Haha

Me:You too -.-

Lloyd: :'(

Me:Alright!Were where we?

LJ:LETS KICK THE BOYS IN THE BALLS?

Me:Hmm...No i couldn't...No!

LJ:Okay...HARLEM SHAKE!?

Me:YEAH!

LJ:Okay...costumes?

Me:YEAH!

LJ:Lets see...hmm...

Me:Lloyd!?

Lloyd:Yes?

Me:An Irish leprechaun! :D

Lloyd:o.0

LJ:Cole!Grim reaper!

Cole:Gr!

Me:JAY!?

Jay:Yes...?

Me:A smurf

Jay:o.0

LJ:he he!Kai!

Kai:Yes? :/

LJ:A DEVIL!

kai: :/

Me:Zane!?

Zane:yes?

Me:ur my least favourite!

Zane: D:

Me:But!ur going to be a snowman cause snowman ARE AWESOME!

Zane:YAY!

LJ:LETS SE YOU GO!

* * *

*everybody walks out in their costumes*

Me:Ashley...Nikita?why are you dressed as a NARWHAL?

Narwhal(Ashley and Nikita):BECAUSE WE WON'T TO! :D

*Harlem shake music start dancing*

Me:o.0

Ashley & Nikita:DO THE SPAZ!

*Everybody falls on the floor and has a random spaz*

Bella:What is wrong with your amigos,Hermana?

Me:I do not know!*shakes head*

LJ:*has a random spaz attack*

Me:NO!NOT LJ!*Sobs*

LJ:*Still having a spaz attack*

Bella:o.0 what the...?

Me:*Crying*

*everybody starts doing the Harlem shake*

Me:Sniff

Bella:I'M OUT OF HERE!*runs away so they can't make her do the Harlem shake*

Me:I want to tell you some think.

Bella:What is it,Amigo?

Me:*Looks away* its just too bad to to talk about it.

Bella:Ugh!TELL ME!*Starts shaking me*

Me:Oppan Gangnam Style!

Bella:O.O OH NO!

Me:*Changes in to a suit and has a wig on with sunglasses*

Oppa is Gangnam style  
Gangnam style

A girl who is warm and humanly during the day  
A classy girl who know how to enjoy the freedom of a cup of coffee  
A girl whose heart gets hotter when night comes  
A girl with that kind of twist

I'm a guy  
A guy who is as warm as you during the day  
A guy who one-shots his coffee before it even cools down  
A guy whose heart bursts when night comes  
That kind of guy

Beautiful, loveable  
Yes you, hey, yes you, hey  
Beautiful, loveable  
Yes you, hey, yes you, hey  
Now let's go until the end

Oppa is Gangnam style, Gangnam style  
Oppa is Gangnam style, Gangnam style  
Oppa is Gangnam style

Eh - Sexy Lady, Oppa is Gangnam style  
Eh - Sexy Lady oh oh oh oh

A girl who looks quiet but plays when she plays  
A girl who puts her hair down when the right time comes  
A girl who covers herself but is more sexy than a girl who bares it all  
A sensable girl like that

I'm a guy  
A guy who seems calm but plays when he plays  
A guy who goes completely crazy when the right time comes  
A guy who has bulging ideas rather than muscles  
That kind of guy

Beautiful, loveable  
Yes you, hey, yes you, hey  
Beautiful, loveable  
Yes you, hey, yes you, hey  
Now let's go until the end

Oppa is Gangnam style, Gangnam style  
Oppa is Gangnam style, Gangnam style  
Oppa is Gangnam style

Eh - Sexy Lady, Oppa is Gangnam style  
Eh - Sexy Lady oh oh oh oh

On top of the running man is the flying man, baby baby  
I'm a man who knows a thing or two  
On top of the running man is the flying man, baby baby  
I'm a man who knows a thing or two

You know what I'm saying  
Oppa is Gangnam style

Eh - Sexy Lady, Oppa is Gangnam style  
Eh - Sexy Lady oh oh oh oh(I got this off the internet! XD I'm so lazy!)

Bella:*Dead* XP

Me:Revive!

Bella:*Alive*

Narwhal:Lets do the spaz!*Does the spaz*

Narwhal:Everybody do the flop!* Everybody face plants the ground*

Random voice:

My Little Pony, My Little PonyAhh, ahh, ahh, ahhh...

(My Little Pony)I used to wonder what friendship could be(My Little Pony)Until you all shared its magic with me

Big adventure

Tons of fun

A beautiful heart

Faithful and strong

Sharing kindness

It's an easy feat

And magic makes it all complete

You have my little ponies

Do you know you're all my very best friends?

My Little Pony My Little Pony My Little Pony... friends

Me: I WON'T TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!

Everybody:What!?

Me:Kai is a girls name for Native Indians!I found that off the internet!

Everybody accept for Kai:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HHAHAHAHH!*Wipes away tears*Lol!

Me:HEHE

LJ:Lol!

Bella:-_-

Me:JAMIE'S!

Bella:WHERE!?

Me:Hahahahaha!

Bella:Meanie! -.-

LJ:Lolz!

Me:you want to hear some think funny?

LJ:Yeah?What?

Me:Well in class it was cooking and i forgot my stuff so I had to write from a book and i was nearly finished and near the end it said 'Food is fun to eat,Because you don't need to work out for the nutrients' I was like lol!(This actually happened!)

LJ:Mega lolz! XD

Bella:...?

Me:I know! Hehe!

LJ:Narwhals coming he just phoned me!

Me:YAY!

Ashley & Nikita:YAY!

Me:Lloyd?

Lloyd:Yes...?

Me: Dance like an Irish man!

Lloyd:Sigh *Dances like a retard*

Me:-.- I said an Irish man!NOT A RETARD!

Lloyd:-_-*Dances properly*

Me:YAY! :P

LJ: XD

Me:I LOVE DANCING!

LJ:ME TOO!

Me:Okay time to be the 11th of march in Japan a earthquake happened

Random guy/girl:AND IT WAS COLE'S FAULT!

Cole:WHAT!?

Me:And it hit Most of Japan which lead to a Tsunami (WOAH I DID IT RIGHT!) and about 3000 people are still missing this very day/dead! O.O Yes i do do my homework!

LJ:Woah!I'm happy i didn't go on a holiday to their!

Me:Well that's all...For now!

Nikita & Ashley:I FILL LIKE A SIR! XD NARWHALS!(Their like the best of friends!)

_MINE TURTLE_  
_MINE TURTLE_  
_The MINE TURTLE_  
_MINE TURTLE_

_Mine Turtle's on the road, the llama whipping by._  
_Mine Turtle's got a smile sweet as pie flavored pie._  
_Skater kid tells the cop "You can't tell me what to do!"_  
_Watch out! When Mine Turtle says hello to you._  
_  
_

_Mine turtle:Hello!_

_MINE TURTLE_  
_MINE TURTLE_  
_The MINE TURTLE_  
_MINE TURTLE_  
_Whoooo ohhh_

_Mine Turtle's travelled round the world, from Cairo to Madrid._  
_Saw a gun-toting potato and the I Like Trains kid._  
_Visited Desmond on the moon in his flying machine._  
_Fought the aliens!_

_"Throoooww the cheeeese!"_

_He stole alien technology, and built a time machine._  
_Went back in time to 100 million B .C._  
_The caveman asked, "What kind of animal are you?"_  
_"Technically I'm a tortoise."_

_"I AM A STEGOSAURUS!"_

_MINE TURTLE_  
_MINE TURTLE_  
_MINE TURTLE – whooo ohhhhh!~_

_Listen up, I'll tell you where Mine Turtle came from._  
_In a petting zoo one day there was a man named Tom._  
_He shouted, "Drunk science!", then he drank a cold one._  
_And soon he had made the world's first turtle-bomb._  
_The cops tried to stop him before he could explode._

_"LOOK OUT HE'S GOT A NOSE!"_

_"Wait, no he doesn't.."_

_MINE TURTLE_  
_MINE TURTLE_  
_The MINE TURTLE_  
_MINE TURTLE_  
_MINE TURTLE_  
_MINE TURTLE_  
_MINE TURTLE_  
_The MINE TURTLE_  
_(MINE TURTLE)_

**All that information about the Tsunami is true!...I thanks for reading this thing called my brain! And you know the song between Kai and Rose last chapter!? well I won an award rehearsing it! AND ITS NOT ANY KIND OF AN AWARD YOU WIN ANY OTHER DIFFERENT DAY! :D Thanks for reading this RANDOM thing of mine :D**


End file.
